At present, the structure of a liquid crystal display device is illustrated in FIG. 1 mainly includes a display panel provided with a sub-pixel array, a source driver for driving sources of sub-pixels and having data lines, a gate driver for driving gates of sub-pixels and having scan lines, a timing controllers and a backlight unit.
For liquid crystal display devices in prior art, in order to reduce costs, a dual-gate technology and a triple-gate technology are adopted, that is, to increase gate lines to 2 or 3 times or more. Although these two solutions can reduce costs, but reduce charging time of pixels significantly, therefore they can not satisfy requirements for high resolution and charging time of pixels in 3D display.